


No more running

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After narrowly escaping capture Felicity goes to see the one person she hasn't seen in months... Her husband, Oliver Queen.





	No more running

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, after seeing screenshots of Felicity for like the thousandth time, I decided to write this and this is how I think the conversation at the prison's going to go. I don't own any of these characters... CW and Dc comics do. Please Kudos, subscribe and comment, please! Also, don't forget to check out my multi-chapter and my other one-shot!

As he sits down and looks up, he doesn’t see Digg as he expected to but he sees his wife, his light, Felicity. She looks different from the last time he saw her. It wasn't just the pink hair or the pale cheeks or the injury that she should get checked out it's her eyes. They seem to have several emotions in them... Worry, relief, love, determination and so much more. He reached for the phone and put it up to his ear “Felicity…” He whispered astonished that she was in front of him. “What are you doing here?” He asked worriedly at a normal volume. She wasn’t supposed to be here she was supposed to be with William far, far away from here.  
  
Felicity looked at her husband, She saw the scrapes and cuts on his face but in his eyes while the same Ocean blue as they’ve always been, they seemed haunted... more than they have been in a while. More like before they went away after they defeated Ra’s Al Ghul. It seems that being in prison brought up some new demons he’ll need to conquer when he gets released.

She gave him a weak smile “They found us.” She said simply. Oliver felt anger rise to the surface. Felicity and William were supposed to be safe. Diaz shouldn’t be able to have found them “Don’t blame John or Lyla, you know the resources Diaz has in or out of Star City.” She reminded him, knowing where his thought process was going. Oliver nodded slowly “William, is he ok?” He asked worried and scared. Felicity smiled brightly “He’s fine. No injuries. He’s outside since we came straight here from the town where we hid.” She reassured him softly. Oliver sighed in relief “Thank God. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if either of you was injured.” He said relieved. Both of them were silent for a moment then Oliver cleared his throat “What’s next since your cover’s blown?” He asked cautiously. Felicity cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair “We can’t run again.” She said firmly. Oliver was about to protest when he saw the determined look on Felicity’s face “No changing your mind is there.” He said deflated.

Felicity shook her head “Nope, even if there were... The argument would go on longer than we have and there’s only so much time you get during these visits.” She weakly jokes. Oliver weakly chuckled and used the hand not holding the phone gently scrubbing his face, mindful of the scrapes and cuts “So...” He said not really knowing what to say. Felicity nodded “So... How are you?” She said awkwardly. Oliver sighed heavily “I’m... Hanging in there.” He said truthfully, pausing for a moment. Felicity raised a questioning eyebrow “Ok.” She said believing him.

Oliver groaned “I really want to kiss you right now.” He said pleadingly. Felicity small smiled “I want to kiss you too.” She admitted happily. The last time they kissed was moments before Watson dragged him out to the front of the police station where he admitted to the world that he was the Green Arrow. Oliver smiled "I'm glad cause I know you're mad..." He started to say... Felicity clenched her jaw "I'm furious Oliver but right now after this conversation, I need to contact ARGUS to get William and me out of sight.” She said firmly. They heard someone open the door a few feet away and shout “15 minutes Queen!” before shutting it again. Felicity looked at her husband “Since only have fifteen minutes left, do you want me to bring William in?” She asked somewhat hopefully. Oliver shook his head vehemently “No, I don’t want him to see me like this.” He said quickly. Felicity sighed “Alright, but he’ll see you like this regardless.” She conceded but reminded him knowingly.

Oliver sighed “I know.” He whispered. Felicity sighed tiredly “We’ll get you out of here. I promise.” She promised hopefully, tears welling up in the back of her eyes. Oliver slowly shook his head and sighed “I don’t know how you can.” He said defeated. Felicity’s face hardened “Oliver, I’ve told you there’s always another way to so many situations... and there’s one to this one too.” She said fiercely, putting her right-hand flat against the glass. Oliver looked at her “Do you really believe you can get me outta here?” He questioned her sounding a little lost.

Felicity nodded “Yes, more than anything.” She said resolutely. Oliver gave her a small smile and put his left-hand flat against the glass opposite where her’s was “Then I believe you can do it.” He said hoarsely yet confidently. Felicity shortly nodded “We’ve been partners for years we’ll be there when one of us falls.” She said knowingly. Oliver weakly smiled “Tell William I love him.” He said quickly. Felicity small smiled “Of course.” She said quickly.

Time was running out, Felicity and Oliver knew but they just stared at each other soaking up every little detail of how they look until the next time they see each other. Oliver chuckled “I like the pink hair.” He said happily. Felicity smiled “It was either this or blue.” She said casually, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger. Oliver smiled brightly “It looks good.” He complimented honestly. Felicity weakly smiled “Thank you.” She said shyly. Oliver smiled, he hadn’t seen her this shy in a while “Everything will be alright.” he tried to reassure her. Felicity sighed heavily “I hope so cause I don’t know how everything can get worse.” She said exhaustedly.

Before Oliver could respond the door behind him opened, this time the guard was waiting at the threshold “Times up, Queen!” He said harshly. Both Oliver and Felicity closed their eyes in despair then opened them “I love you and I’ll see you later.” He said sadly with a small smile. Felicity nodded as tears streamed down her face “I love you too and see you soon.” She promised with a small smile of her own. Oliver got up from his seat and slowly peeled his hand away from the glass ‘I love you, Always’ he mouthed. Felicity gave a watery smile as tears continued down her face and sniffles ‘I love you, always.’ She mouthed before he turned around and followed the guard through the door.

Felicity sat there for a few moments, putting the phone back on the receiver, stood up taking a deep breath and pushed the chair towards the desk. As she walked to the door that leads to the waiting room, she held her head up high knowing what she needed to do now... it’s time to stop running and it’s time to fight back against Diaz, the FBI and she needs to fight for her family. It time to fight back another way... her way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!!


End file.
